The present invention relates to a composite service providing system, which is configured to have a communicatively connected plurality of electronic devices, each of which provides at least one service, the composite service providing system providing a composite service which is realized by combining a plurality of services respectively provided by the electronic devices.
Conventionally, an MFP (multifunction peripheral) has been known. The MFP is implemented with a plurality of functions such as printer, scanner and facsimile functions in one apparatus. In contrast to the MFP, there has also been known a composite service providing system which typically includes a plurality of electronic devices such as printer, scanner and fax modem individually connected to a network and functions as a single MFP as a whole.
By use of the composite service providing system, for example, by scanning an image with a scanner connected to a network and by printing the scanned image with a printer connected to the same network, the system can be used as copier. In another example, when the scanned image is sent to a fax modem, the system functions as a facsimile device.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. P2000-90208A discloses a system in which various services can be provided by combining a plurality of cards having various functions.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. P2001-282488A discloses a system in which printers having similar functions are detected and incorporated in the same multicast address. By transmitting print data to the multicast address, printing is executed in parallel using the plurality of printers.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. HEI 11-305966 discloses a system in which printing is done by a plurality of printers in accordance with multicast transmission of print data. Further, according to this publication, by incorporating IDs in the print data, different instructions can be sent to the plurality of the printers, respectively.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. P2002-73462A discloses a system in which, by designating a content ID and/or an output destination ID when printing is instructed, print data and/or print output destination are automatically determined.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. P2000-295658A discloses a method of limiting a communication area by decreasing the radio transmission power, and exchanging authentication information with devices within the limited area.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. P2001-177599A discloses a system in which, by use of a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable, authentication information is exchanged only with a device connected through the USB cable before starting a wireless communication therebetween.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. P2001-238238A discloses a method of grouping a plurality of devices by use of IDs assigned thereto.
The conventional systems as exemplified above are, however, less operative in comparison with the MFP with which a plurality of functions are provided, and a plurality of services can be realized with a single apparatus.